1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of being driven with reduced power consumption, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as digital technology continues to grow, various display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, flat panel displays in which a plurality of pixels constitute images, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have been developed.
Among these flat panel displays, particular attention has been paid to OLED displays having advantages such as high brightness, self-emission, a wide viewing angle, and a rapid response speed.
In general, OLED displays emit light in proportion to a driving current supplied to OLEDs of the OLED display from driving transistors. Thus, a desired grayscale may be displayed on the OLED display by adjusting the driving current amount or the duty of the emission duration of the OLEDs.
Meanwhile, various attempts have been made to create high-quality images by driving an OLED display with low power. For example, OLED displays have been developed that may be capable of performing an auto brightness control (ABC) function such that brightness may be automatically adjusted according to an external illuminance. In OLED displays such as these, as the illuminance of external light decreases, brightness is reduced. That is, the reduction of brightness is accomplished by reducing a driving current to thereby prevent a waste of power. The brightness may be adjusted according to an external illuminance by using a driving current reducer.
Generally, as brightness decreases, a driving voltage to reach a current saturation point decreases. Thus, when the illuminance of external light is sensed as being at a low level, and thus brightness of an OLED display may be reduced, a driving current corresponding to the brightness may reach a saturation region at a relatively low driving voltage. However, in conventional OLED displays, a driving voltage may still be provided at a level that may lead to a waste of power.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an OLED display and a method of driving the same that may address one or more of these limitations of the conventional art.